


Hiding our Stars

by hoipii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Break Up, Car Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Sweet, Top Lance (Voltron), Yaoi, astrophile keith (voltron), bit of polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoipii/pseuds/hoipii
Summary: An astrophile + an athlete, madly in love? Warm night ins, romantic candlelit dinners. Night readings, stargazin, but, third wheeling? Keith kogane, aspiring young astronomer, tries to survive life as it is with his high school sweetheart, Lance McClain, aka the school soccer captain.Not until an transfer student completely replaces his role. One, twice. Three times? How could Keith forgive Lance? Break up? Hell, Keith won't give up.Short: keith becomes ashamed of his own nature, battles with anxiety day by day, uses tumblr and music to rid him of his bad luck, while the school gives him shit for loving space.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akdcjsks hey guys! gosh I feel relieved that I came up with this fic, and actually had time to post it on here! This is my first voltron fic and I'm so anxious?? Let's see how this goes

  _"Those eyes of yours. Funny, huh?"_

_"You kinda look like E.T."_

 

 

He couldn't get enough of that.  _Really._  

Everyday? Seemed like every second. The words kept duplicating until they clogged his brain. God, he couldn't wait 'til he was on winter break. 

 

**6:15 A.M.**

Keith held his flask, excessively tied around his fingers, as it swayed forth with his steps. _These things sure are the trend, huh_. It had become an addiction to stick whatever he could get his hands on, literally _anything_ **.** From cacti to Hangeul characters. This boy was a little extra. He even added a vinyl sticker of the school's soccer team.

This boy hated sports, yet the sticker wasn't his.

Quickly, he sat down on the bench, pulling out his phone.

 _You here yet? You're a it late._ Keith typed, his fingers shaking for a few seconds.

_Ha. I'm almost there. Don't worry, I'm stopping by friend's._

He let out a small sigh. Fifth time this week.

**6:50 A.M.**

 Chemistry rolled in. His first and worst class. His frown grew permanent as his teacher assigns partner work.

Again, he didn't have one. 

_Lance is gone. How the fuck am I supposed to do this alone?_

Groaning got him to make a group of three. How nice. He hated it. While the other two worked, Keith sat like a log. He couldn't help it, he tried helping yet the other's hogged the lab. Not even one fucking procedure was completed with the boy. 

"Damn partner works.. Screw you." 

**_* door opens *_ **

  _Lance. 30 fucking minutes late. Walking towards me? Oh fuck off._

"Hey cuddle-fish~"

_Wtf? Is this boy for real?_

Keith remained in the sundried chair, arms folded. It was the pretzel stance. Definitely. 

"Come on, Keith, it's was just one —"

"One? One?! Do you think I'm stupid? Why the fuck do I want to be an astronaut when you know my calculus skills are better than an average walnut?" 

 "Chill, calm down Keith-" 

"You better have a good excuse, or-" 

Keith motioned a finger rapidly underneath his neck, in a mildly grotesque manner.

He was definitely pissed. 

"Alright alright, geez.." Lance gave a short eye roll, hands in pockets. How cocky could the boy get? 

Stuffing an excused pass into his back pocket, Lance brought himself over to his  _squad._ Masochists. Drug addicted goons. They were Keith's nightmare. He even begged his sweetheart to part from the nasty mob, since they were the ones who kept harassing him.

* * *

 

 

_One blow. Two blows. Three and you'll see stars._

 

**3 Years Earlier -**

Keith had lived in what seemed like a hell of an apartment. Bare, filthy, and so dark? God. Every time he closed his eyes, it was another living nightmare. He was taught to clean, cook, read, and write, as well as a few manners. But those manners hardly came in handy. Every Friday night, he was excused from school, just to stay home and serve his foster father. 

Keith came through the hall, carrying a plastic tray, baring a glass of Sprite and a chocolate chip cookie. He was instructed to sit on the ottoman and set the tray on the coffee table. 

"It ain't bubbly."

"Huh?" Keith turned his head to look at the man.

_*** SLAP *** _

Keith flinched, holding his burning cheek. He didn't cry. 

"Sir, but it's old, they're since a few years -"

"I don't give a damn how long they've been here, it ain't bubbly!"

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Get on your knees, boy!"

"My kn-"

"KNEES!"

Keith forced himself to the ground,only the front of his legs met the stained carpet. 

"This will show you why you're so damn useless, just like your mama.." In seconds, he shoved Keith into the ground, before making his way to  the pantry. He came back. Holding a whte box.  _The box. It's the box._ Opening it, the man took the items and made his way back. 

"You won't be able to remember a thing with this. Good, this helped you be a nice boy.You stopped crying. How do you feel?"

" _Ah pa yo._." Keith almost whispered. He forgot he already had beads of water struck from his eyes. They effortlessly fell down his cheek.

* * *

 


	2. School spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a pep talk with Lance, and Lance drags him to his home soccer game. He stays up cheering his sweetie until he's seeing stars, and Lance takes him home

**6:30 A.M**

Keith had entered his chemistry class, and Lance was there, already in his seat.

 _What a snake._ Keith rolled his eyes, making his way to his desk. They had to finish their lab from yesterday, so he remained sitting like a log for the whole class. Yawn after yawn, scratch after scratch, and Lance came over to his desk.

"Hey beautiful.."

"What do you want, I'm trying help out mentally.." Keith pouted, eyed glaring.

"Guess what I've laid my hands on-"

"Is it a Meade 16" LX200 ?! With  _the_ tripod ?!"

"Keith-"

"Well fuck, just tell me-"

"Keith! It ain't! Well, it's something-"

"Tell me."

"Free admission!"

Keith rose a brow. One, he hated plays. Two, he hated dance recitals. Third, he hated sports. What else was he supposed to assume if his sweetie played in their soccer team?

"To what? Ballet?"

"No no, admission to the home game! Tonight!"

No wonder. When walking through the hallways, Keith had seen banners on butcher paper, announcing the soccer game. "School spirit. Tonight @ 8:00 P.M." The signs had read. He couldn't skip nor back off the new. He  _had_ to go with Lance.

"Ohh.."

"So you can see me play! I'll be the spotlight, don't you worry.." Lance chuckled, slapping Keith's back playfully. He leaned back into his chair. "Food and stuff are on me, don't bring money.." 

* * *

 

 

**7:30 P.M.**

The sun had already set and the night grew chilly. They were in the beginning weeks of January, what was he going to expect? The weather was pretty decent. Unlike for Keith. It was death.

Resembling a penguin, the boy sat in the stands, scarf choking at his neck and his cardigan embracing is torso. Now came the hoards of students. The windbags (freshman), the mouth breathers (sophomore), and the braggadocios (juniors). And the critic. Keith himself. How all those kids bragged? Showed off some unknown skater brands,as well as bell bottoms that should have never come back. Pffft. And mullets? Boy, Keith  _himself_. 

Keith shuffled his feet to give himself some private space. It didn't work. Several seconds later, someone sat next to him. 

"Hey Keith, you came to the game too!"

Keith turned his head. " _My name. Who the fuck is talking to- is someone talking to me?"_ Keith sweated and he eyed for any familiar faces.  _Hunk. It's Hunk!_

"Thank the heavens- wait, yeah, Lance brought me, haha.." Keith gave a small smile.

"Nice, heard he's on the bench, he's had that injured le-"

"Injured what?"

"Huh?"

"Hunk. What did you say?"

"Lance. He injured his knee."

Keith stared at the field blankly. Lance was injured? But he saw him perfectly fine! God. "That liar.." Keith murmured, biting his nails as another response.

 

**8:45 P.M.**

It was half-time, and the players had left to rest and hydrate themselves. Keith couldn't maintain his patience throughout the whole first half. He was on the edge of his seat. From player to player, he scanned for Lance. Nope. He wasn't to be found. Quickly, Keith stood up and made his way down the bleachers, and towards the main floor. Hunk called out to him but soon it became a whisper.

Keith passed the crowds, the vendors, and the cheerleaders on his way o the team stands. He didn't give a damn whether or not the school saw Keith point out his boyfriend. He needed it. Seconds after, he spotted the brunette, siting up and sipping from a Gatorade bottle. With no hesitation, Keith scrambled to the first row of the home team's stand. His eyes wavered over to meet with lance's who's pupils contracted in pure guilt. Keith didn't stop scowling. 

"Lance, you ass! Come down here!"

Lance remained in his seat, already embarrassed.

"Lance! You know it's you! Come the fuck down!" Keith hissed, eyes glaring seemingly into his boyfriend's. Within seconds, Lance came treading down the steps until he was at the right space from Keith.

"Keith, I'm-"

"Shut up."

Lance didn't speak. His mouth twisted awfully. Keith was on fire. 

"Don't you dare think you have the damn right to speak, hell, even interrupt me!"

"Calm dow-"

"Shut up! Explain then! You want to speak so badly!" Keith stepped back, lips expressing a scowl. 

"Stop yelling, Keith, first.." Lance sighed. "I was sent to the bench for the whole season.."

Keith fumed.

"Second, I jacked up my kneecap." Lance pointed harshly to his gauzed knee. "Third,  I don't feel well."

Keith turned around and he immediately walked back towards his seat. _"Fuck him. You're such dipshit!"_

Once he arrived, Hunk scooted closer to him.

"Hey Keith, I'm sorry, maybe wanna come over to my place, and play some Mario Kart?"

 _"Well, that's one offer I can't turn down."_ Keith nodded, sighing. "Why not.."

* * *

 

"You must be hungry."

Keith gave a small nod as he sat in the so. His legs kicked as his heels barely touched the floor. Hands around a cup of cocoa, Keith leaned back. Hunk had walked in, holding a plate of enchiladas. "I hope you don't mind eating Mexican food tonight, I had originally prepared it for my mom and my little cousin."

"No, not at all, I love anything, honestly.." Keith said with a smile, receiving the plate and the silverware. When he cut a piece off the first enchilada and ate it, his fingers twitched. 

"This.. this is delicious.."

"Nahh, but thanks tough, haha, I'm still practicing.." Hunk grew flattered.

"You know, today sure wasn't my day at all-well except for this, I loved this."

"Keith, buddy, if you ever need help, come chat with me, you got that? Sometimes Lance is just a hassle."

Keith took another bite. He nodded afterwards, moving his cup towards his lips.

"He's more than a hassle.."

"Huh?'

"Nothing.." Keith murmured, sipping again. 

_"Damn. Those enchiladas had me shook."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading this , it means so much to me istg (っω；) i can't thank you all enough !!


End file.
